Season 2
The second season of Battle of the Grounded Dungeon began on November 1, 2012. Summary Days 1-5: For the Spiking and the Drinking The Party See For the Spiking and the Drinking, Festivities, Haddock Refinds Beauty, and Celebration Dies Down for full text. To celebrate the return of the scouting party, the rebels feast in the Great Hall. Unfortunately, someone spikes the drinks with alcohol and the party ends up… rather boisterous, resulting in a massive food fight involving Bree, Kierra, Kiri, Clover, Fiendal, and Vox. Treepelt leaves out of exasperation, and not long after, someone thought it was a good idea to start singing (lyrics can be found here). In the meantime, Haddock arrives to the hall, late for the feast but planning now to give a speech, and is surprised by the chaos he encounters inside. He prepares to chastise the rebels when Stonegit bursts through the hall's doors. It turned out he had escaped the clutches of Hel and been healed by the mysterious Sveid, although still completely blind. Haddock hugs him out of shocked relief and they catch up on everything that happened since Stonegit was sent to Hel. Hemlock spoke to Grey and an intoxicated Stonegit and Clover spent time getting to know one another. Kiri encountered a strange white cat that she killed on-site, bringing it to Haddock and making sure he could see it before scouting the perimeter of camp for more. Tree Meets Tezzeret See Tree Meets Tezz for full text. Tree leaves the part and instead follows the signs of a mysterious column of ice that has risen in place of the Dungeon’s ruins. It turns out to be the work of a half-madman named Tezz, who has been trapped in the ruins of the dungeon. Tree befriends him after accidentally setting off his killer side and they travel back to camp together. Akkey's Travels See The Wild Lands for full text. As all of this occurs at camp, Akkey has been travelling from Wilder West towards Central. She experiences disturbing dreams from the day her family died, however she doesn’t understand it. When she arrives at a village on the outskirts of Wild West on the 4th night, she is attacked by three men who want to sell her for her hair and being a half breed. Fortunately, she is saved by a man named Hunter, who seems to recognize her (even when she introduces herself as Nix). Through the night, she dreams again; this time, the six years she spent after the her 11th birthday until she was accepted in Haddock’s army. Then it shifts to a shadow woman who introduces herself as Dust. She seems to “know” a lot about Nix and her past, but actually she is the essence that’s controlling Hemlock. Nix finally wakes and formally meets Hunter, a criminal doctor. He treated her wounds the night before, altering her appearance in the process to keep her safe from those in Wild West. He also asks her for her story to confirm his own suspicions on her identity. It turns out that he does know her, because he married Maya, who turns out to be alive (she was brought in by his older brother Ken and saved by his father). Nix leaves without realizing this. Day 6: After the Festivities See Haddock and Stonegit and Tezz Meets Haddock for full text. After this episode of drunkenness, Stonegit slept in Haddock’s quarters as a bodyguard while everyone else lay passed-out in the main hall. Tezz approached Haddock and offered his services. A team was formed with plans to go search for supplies in one of the villages near their camp. Day 7: A Letter of Resignation Stonegit and Haddock See A Letter of Resignation and Episode in the Dark for full text. After Tezz leaves, Stonegit insists that Haddock finds a new bodyguard, thinking that his new disability makes him incapable of protecting the King. Haddock protests, but Stonegit refuses to stay, almost letting slip his hidden love for Haddock. The King, in an anxious rush to keep Stonegit from feeling useless, gives him a kiss, which sends Stonegit into an angry tirade, and he storms out of the room. In his devastation, Stonegit purchases a Changewing that he hopes he can leave behind to help Haddock, returns the dragon to Haddock’s room and hides in his own quarters, leaving a note and attempting suicide. However, Stonegit has become increasingly mobile these past few days and he avoids getting hit earlier and is stopped by an invisible force in his attempt to kill himself. He gives up on these and trained the Changewing to be a Seeing-Eye dragon instead, stalwartly avoiding Haddock, until one day on the edge of camp, his sight is suddenly, painfully, partially regained. It’s only then that the Warden finally reveals herself lurking in the back of Stonegit’s mind. She had been passed through by him on the way to Hel and is now trapped in his mind. She convinces him to stay alive and swears to let him have access to her strength in order to keep Haddock safe and her vessel alive. Stonegit agrees. Pitch Returns See Pitch Returns for full text. Meanwhile, Pitch burst into camp and demanded to see Akkey. When Haddock was unable to produce her, he charged and the two had a brief confrontation that ended when Kiri neutralized them and Stonegit came back, subduing Pitch. But not before Kiri was pushed through a puddle of water, ending up someplace completely different. Akkey's Travels See The Wild Lands for full text. During the time she has travelled, Nix learns that a “nix” is actually a water spirit. She finally arrives at the village on the 7th day, when Dust contacts her while she sleeps. She convinces Nix that her dreams are actually her memories resurfacing. She manipulates her to believe that it was Haddock who ordered her family’s death and has been manipulating her with “false” memories as “Chief Akkey”, and fills her with vengeful feelings. She also reveals that she knows how Nix feels, having lost her lover, Runa, cruelly. By then Nix decides to return to Wilder West and kill Haddock. Day 8 Dust Manipulates Jack The mysterious being known as ‘Dust’ who resides within Hemlock’s mind continues to speak with Jack, whose old hostile memories are starting to return. Dust manipulates the situation to her advantage. Skye Becomes Acquainted With the Rebellion While Grey is talking with Bree and Greg, the newcomer stranger Skye comes up to them and asks Grey to tell him what happened over the course of a few months. When Grey resists, he threatens to hurt Grey’s dragon Shadow if she does not explain. She complies, telling him about the Warden, the Grounded Dungeon, and the rebellion. Skye becomes interested in learning about the Warden. He leaves Grey alone confused. Warden confronts Skye and tried to learn more about him, but felt bad after causing him immense mental pain and withdrew. The Witch's Village Tezz, Starlord and Clover set off on a supply run to a nearby village. they sing the Bubble Tea song and enjoy themselves, but then it starts to get dark, and Starlord starts to have flashbacks to her past of how she lost her family to a beast attack in the very woods they were traveling in. Tezz does his best to comfort her. He also stops Clover from falling out of a tree. He is really beginning to feel at home here, but still is cautious about the murderous being within his mind. They reach the village, but it is dark and riddled with corpses. Tezz is sucked into a mysterious floating glyph and Clover finds a lone child. Tezz ends up getting thrown into the same witch’s labyrinth that Kiri was sent to. The two of them begin to fight a hoard of vicious familiars. Day 9 The Madman Bree and Grey find a madman named Skye in the woods. He appears to be somebody who has landed between life and death, a powerful demon of some sort seems to be in control of his mind. Its motives are simple, kill all things evil. The three of them fight as Skye acts through complete insanity, but eventually, the control over his mind loosens, and he reveals that he is just a scared boy trap within his own mind. Pitch Imprisoned See Pitch Returns for full text. Stonegit is about to kill Pitch, but hesitates when Pitch simply asks where Akkey is as a last request. Stonegit, for the first time, does not carry out a threat he made, but instead, in light of the new information, he and the King order Pitch to be locked up. Stonegit sends a messenger out to start a search for the missing chief. Wanting to speak to the King about the Warden, among other things, Stonegit takes Haddock into the safety of his chamber. What results is far from good. Stonegit greatly oversteps his bounds and is far more defiant than called for. The two bicker. Haddock orders Stonegit away when the young man blows off the king's demands, but Stonegit blurts out that it is the Warden. Haddock flies into a rage and shakes Stonegit. This causes the boy to go into a panic attack and hallucinate. Haddock mistakes this panic for possession and continues to yell. Stonegit eventually, terrified, throws Haddock away, causing Haddock’s mind to break down as well, the PTSD of Frosti trying to kill him kicking in. Stonegit eventually snaps out of it and help Haddock come out of his attack as well. The two then begin to talk peacefully, both burning with shame. Day 10 Skye Imprisoned After fighting with the madman Skye, Bree and Grey watch as he breaks down completely. What once is a man acting in full power now cannot even think straight. Then, because he will not shut up, Bree knocks him unconscious. The girls carry him to the prisoner's cells and lock him up. Bree runs off to go tell the King about what they’ve heard about the warden, and Grey follows her. The Witch's Village Kiri and Tezz defeat the witch in the labyrinth, allowing them to return to the real world. Tezz passes out from mental strain and Kiri grabs something called a “grief seed,” before falling unconscious herself. Clover finds a survivor of the witches attack on the city: a 2 year old child. Starlord is distraught because she cannot locate any vodka in the stores she searches. Tezz is able to wake up after night has fallen Tezz is able to overcome and work with his feral side alone in his room. He proceedes outside and runs into the elusive Treepelt, who is having trouble sleeping and thus sitting out in the early morning. The two begin to pass the time and take their minds off their respective problems. Tezzeret, after losing the short match, returns inside to catch some breakfast and runs into Clover watching over the as of yet unnamed rescued child. Akkey Returns to Camp Nix has been on the road for the past 3 days back to Wilder West, oblivious to her real memories resurfacing. She then meets up with a scout that has been sent to look for her. He does not recognize her at first, but realizes it must be her after remembering the rumors of her losing her memories. Thus she goes with him on his dragon. When they near the fortress, she notices two people, Vox and Treepelt, and leans over to look, but loses her balance. She falls and is saved by Virgo. Day 11 Inside Stonegit's Mind Inside Stonegit’s mind, the Warden starts to pick up on the boy’s personal thoughts and stream of consciousness. She discovers the boy is desperate to have a real, constructive conversation with somebody, since such a thing had never happened since he was ten years old. Despite their annoyance with each other, the Warden and Stonegit talk. Stonegit explains that although he is at peace with the fact that Haddock will never love him the same way he loves him, he still wishes he could talk with the man as a friend, despite Haddock’s very strongly rooted royal disposition. It also turns out Stonegit’s damaged brain needs information clearly spelled out for it for him to understand. But even having things spelled out for him becomes useless when the situation is stressful. The bodyguard’s mental state simply cannot handle such predicaments and because of that, he almost always reacts destructively. And because of a lack of people who told him things cut and dry, the boy’s mind often circles him back to old guilt and perpetuating uncertainty. The Warden is, at first, prodding and intrusive with the bodyguard’s personal thoughts and mind. But then, for some reason, she finds a fondness for Stonegit and actually listens to him. She offers words of advice, despite the fact that Stonegit teased her for it, and even finds a way to manifest in front of him so the conversation feels more real. At one point Stonegit asks if she can heal his brain, which she regretfully informs him she cannot. Reacting poorly to yet another lost hope of being able to think straight, Stonegit accidentally crushes the wine bottle he is holding with just his grip, cutting his hand and making a mess. The Warden helps clean it up and offers more words of advice and borderline comfort. Encouraged and relieved, Stonegit thanks the Warden and promises that he won’t let her die, even if their contract comes to an end. He then leaves to find Haddock, intent on telling him some things now that both the situation and emotions were calm. Snowball Fight A snowball fight turns into a display of affection between Tezzeret and Clover. Early the next morning, Tezz goes outside to practice water forms, who is shortly followed by Clover holding the still sleeping child they have named Melira. This begins a theme of trust for the rest of the day, starting with practicing water forms around Clover. Her trust is severely strained when Tezz’s feral side must show itself in order to protect Clover and Melira in a hike gone wrong. Lostpelt Talks Outside in the cold, Tree cautiously approaches Vox, who asks her to join him. They sit beside each other and Vox carefully puts an arm around Tree. He knows she is scarred, and he knows she has been keeping her distance, for she is afraid that she might hurt somebody again, even though the Warden no longer possesses her. Tree is so terrified that Vox is left scrambling for words, anything to keep her from running away. So many questions came up in Tree’s spinning mind regarding the Warden. Vox tells her he doesn’t want to live in a world without her, and that no matter what happens, they’ll figure how to make it work. The two then kiss and Tree accepts Vox’s hand so he can lead her out of the frigid air. Day 12 Virgo and Akkey Arrive at Camp Nix befriends Virgo, a sword trainer for new recruits in Haddock’s army, and learns that she is a dragon half breed. They finally arrive at camp, and Virgo separates from them. Nix is about to head for the fortress, but is suddenly overcome by a headache and blacks out. It turns out that Dust has accidentally called her to discuss the man that is “Akkey’s father”. Grey Reports to Haddock Grey visits Haddock and informed him about her encounter with Skye. She tells him about their meeting, his bipolar disposition, and some of his statements regarding the Warden. Haddock, when he hears that Skye said the Warden was not gone but occupying someone else, does not reveal that he knows Stonegit is possessed. Instead, once he learns that Skye was imprisoned, he and Grey decided to visit him together. Tezzeret and Clover Tezz lets himself be taken over by his murderous side to protect Clover and Melira from feral beasts on a hike. Tezz confides in Clover, telling her about the vicious murderer inside of him and his dark past. Because of the being inside of him, Tezz murdered his parents when young. Believing he was a “special child,” an institution took him away and trained him in magic. He eventually escaped, but not before portions of his memories suffered and his path became riddled with corpses. Clover forgives him for the scare earlier and accepts his past. They share a kiss and head inside with Melira. Treepelt later finds Tezzeret and Melira in the great hall. Tree and Tezz begin to talk more in depth about the past and learn how much they really have in common, thus sparking a deeper friendship between the two. Pitch Escapes Due to the fact that his cell is constructed of ice, Pitch uses his water manipulation to melt some ice and create a port hole, escaping and returning to the lake. Pith begins to get anxious, wanting to find his daughter Akkey again. Hemlock appears before him, offering help, but not going into details how she will provide it. Pitch is not thrilled that his apparently only source of help is from Hemlock, but he begrudgingly accepts it. Day 13 Stonegit Questions Tezz Tezz Speaks to Stonegit Tezz and Clover sleep peacefully together after Tezz overdoes it a bit training, and in the morning he begins to pull together some breakfast for Clover and tells Melira he convinced Starlord to teach her how to use a sword. Later in the afternoon, Tezz meets up with Stonegit, who is in the process of following Haddock to the cell block, hoping to get a word in with the madman Skye. Tezz asks what’s going on and Stonegit explains the situation. Upon recognizing Tezz, Stonegit apologizes for threatening him earlier and Tezz accepts it. But the Warden can tell that there is something similar to herself in Tezz’s mind, so Stonegit asks him about it. Nervous for what might happen, but not daring to lie, Tezz tells Stonegit about his “second personality,” but assures him he has him under control. Stonegit sympathetically wishes him well but warns him not to ever give him a reason to kill him, Tezz agrees. Kiri and Tezz Talk About the Witches Kiri wakes up, sore from her injuries (due to fighting all the witches). She wonders why she was the one who had received the Grief Seed, even thought it had been Tezz who had killed the main witch. She finds Tezz walking away from the cells and they begin to talk. Tezz knows that he was able to get into the witch’s labyrinth by touching a floating glyph, but he keeps it to himself (since telling her meant exposing his inner demon). After a while Tezz does talk to Kiri about a little bit of his past. Kiri tells him the seed is a contained human soul (for when somebody sells themselves to get a witch’s powers). They find it unlikely that anybody will believe them about the crazy tale of a maze of witches and human souls that had been reduced to a seed or gem, but they consider telling Stonegit none the less, for the King’s safety. Haddock Confronts Skye Haddock goes to see Skye and tells him that he is willing to consider letting him out if he can truly help with the Warden. Skye rants madly most the time, but at least bits of helpful info come out. Before the demon in the man’s mind takes over completely, the actual, scared boy begs them to “purify the magic.” Apparently the only way to get rid of the terrible being inside of him is to use the exact opposite magical element on it - a holy magic. The demon is angered at Skye taking over his mind and regains control, threatening Haddock, but backs down when the King and all the men with him draw their swords. It is learned that Skye, for some reason, wished this on himself, and had accepted this demon. Haddock suddenly hears Stonegit roar with rage. Upon investigation it is discovered that Pitch had escaped his cell, and that the guards who were watching him where too ashamed to admit they had failed deserted their position. A guard who saw them leave had come to find the King to tell him, albeit a bit late. Stonegit forces himself to calm but, but Haddock is still quite angry. It is then the guard also blurts out that Akkey is fast approaching the fortress. Order of Threads The general chronological order of threads for the second season of Battle of the Grounded Dungeon is, as follows: 1. The Wild Lands, Part 1 (Day 1) Akkey, without her memories, travels back to the Grounded Dungeon camp while being brainwashed by Hemlock, calling herself "Dust", in memory-warping dreams. 2. For the Spiking and the Drinking (Days 1-5) The Grounded Dungeon Camp gathers together for a celebratory feast which turns raunchy when the drinks are spiked. 3. Tree Meets Tezz (Days 1-3, 6) Tree meets the newcomer Tezzeret Verdile in camp after she stomps away from the rowdy feast celebrations. 4. Festivities (Days 3-5, 9) Grounded Dungeon Rebels mingle with one another during the feast. 5. Haddock Refinds Beauty (Days 3-5) Haddock enters the feast for a speech but is halted in his tracks by the unexpected return of his blinded bodyguard Stonegit. 6. Celebration Dies Down (Days 4 and 6) The feast celebrations die down and the rebels return to their homes. Stonegit, very drunk, stumbles back to the king's quarters with Clover's assistance. 7. Kiri's Quest (Days 6 and 10) Kiri flies away from camp to fight witches. 8. The Wild Lands, Parts 2-7 (Days 3, 6, and 9-13) Akkey, without her memories, travels back to the Grounded Dungeon camp while being brainwashed by Hemlock, calling herself "Dust", in memory-warping dreams. 9. Haddock and Stonegit (Day 6) The following morning after the feast finds Stonegit with a horrible hangover. He warns Haddock that Hemlock is treacherous. 10. Tezz Meets Haddock (Day 9) Tezzeret Verdile arrives at the king's quarters to meet Haddock of the Wilderwest and become officially welcomed into the Grounded Dungeon Rebels' camp. 11. A Letter of Resignation (Day 9) Stonegit tells Haddock that the king must find a new bodyguard. Haddock states he does not with Stonegit to go because he cares for the young man, and impulsively then kisses Stonegit on the lips. Stonegit stumbles away in shock. 12. Episode in the Dark (Day 9) Stonegit struggles with the recent events that have passed between himself and the king. He adopts a Seeing Eye Dragon, a Changewing, which he begins to train after his suicide attempt mysteriously fails. 13. Pitch Returns (Days 10 and 13) Pitch Black charges into camp and bursts into King Haddock's quarters, demanding to know where Akkey is. Pitch is subdued and jailed. Haddock and Stonegit then speak of recent events, the king learning that his bodyguard has made a deal with the Warden to voluntarily allow him into his body and restore his vision 14. The Witch's Village (Days 10-11, 14) Clover, Kierra, and Tezz visit a village outside of camp which turns out to be empty. They are sucked into a battle with Kiri - who has arrived here before them - against a "witch", which they kill. Clover and Tezz find a young two-year-old girl and take her with them on their journey back to the Grounded Dungeon Rebels' camp. 15. Skye Enters Camp (Days 9, 11-13) Skye stumbles upon Grey, Greg, and Bree. He attacks them in his insanity but suddenly turns into a terrified young boy, whom Grey and Bree tie up and take back to camp. 16. Skye and the Warden (Day 11) The Warden finds out that some old being resides inside the boy Skye. 17. An End to Memories (Days 11 and 13) Jackson Frost visits Hemlock and asks her to erase his memories of his past lives. 18. Clearing Snow (Day 14) Emily busies herself in the Grounded Dungeon Rebels' camp. 19. The Scout Finds Nix (Day 14) A scout from the Grounded Dungeon Rebellion finds Akkey and takes her back to cap. 21. A Short Spar (Day 15) Tree and Tezz meet up and practice their fighting skills for a short time. 22. Pitch's Jailbreak (Day 15) Pitch uses his Nix powers to break free of his cell and escape the Grounded Dungeon Rebels' camp.Category:EventsCategory:Season 2